jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Jerma Family Tree
What is known of Jerma's family. Known members Hilfred's Account In Draw My Life: MLG Grandpa Edition, Hilfred "MLG Grandpa" Steelhelm gave a detailed genealogy of the Jerma family. *Batman (great grandfather) Draw My Life: MLG Grandpa Edition! *Superman (great grandfather) Draw My Life: MLG Grandpa Edition! *Wonder Woman (great grandmother) Draw My Life: MLG Grandpa Edition! *Hilfred J. Steelhelm (grandfather) Draw My Life: MLG Grandpa Edition! *Jerma's mother: Hilfred called her a warlock. Whether this was literal, or an insult, is currently unknown. Draw My Life: MLG Grandpa Edition! Possibly Jane Elbertson. A Transylvanian Connection Nosferatu Family Values some hidden, key members of the Jerma family. * Emelie Kingstone (grandmother): Presumably the wife of Hilfred. After being rescued by Jerma in a mansion inhabited by vampires, she died when she fell off a ledge while following him. Nosferatu Family Values The Elbertsons Jerma's family as revealed in The Family Dinner. It's unknown if Jeremy is related to them by blood, as Jeremy's earliest picture of him and his family was when he was 11, in a pool wearing water wingies, having his head held under the water by Danny. Their relation to Hilfred is also a mystery, as he had died before the dinner. * Grampa Gus (grandfather): 70 years of age. Quiet, but tends to be quite snarky when he speaks. Owns a dog, which Jeremy loves. * Jane "Mom" Elbertson (mother): Tries to keep the peace, but seems to favor her sons Danny and Dylan over Jeremy. Growing increasingly frustrated with Micheal bringing things home from the dump. Possibly a warlock, if she is the same Mom Hilfred was referring to. As Jeremy states that Hilfred is from his mother's side, this would make her his daughter.Grandpa Plays The Sims 3: Dream House Drama https://youtu.be/0hdT3CfgZVE?t=1m37s * Micheal "Dad" Elbertson (father): Takes great pride in his job at the dump. Prefers to get everything he owns from the dump, which he calls buried treasure. Ashamed of Jeremy, especially for taking on the dubious profession of being a "Tuber," and is always getting on his case. Called Jeremy a tool when he left the room. * Danny (brother): Revels in bullying Jeremy alongside Dylan. Yale graduate. Mocks Jeremy for his height, job, and unforgivably called Otto an oversized rat. * Dylan (brother): Alleged aficionado of classy Boston burlesque houses. Has a computer job freelancing at Amazon in San Francisco. Bullies Jeremy alongside Danny. * "Crazy" Uncle Lou (Uncle, mother's side): The "odd duck" of the family, who the family tends to gossip about behind his back. Jeremy thinks highly of him and he is the family member Jeremy gets along with best. A teetotaler, asks if Jeremy was trying to poison him when he took a sip of his screwdriver, which turned out to just be juicy juice. Other members *Jungo/Junko: Jerma's cool older brother who is better at video games. First mentioned in the "Doin the resta Dusk" stream. *Larry: Larry is Jerma's son, first mentioned in the Free MMO Party Bus stream. References Category:Jerma's family Category:Characters